powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Project: Ultimate One-Man Army
During her years as a unwilling cyrogenically frozen reproductive test subject for the Dairenji Syndicate at Area 69, a young mercenary/ex-Major called Vera Arcturus "volunteered" to become the world's first Super-Soldier and the military's First Line of Defense against the extraterrestrial and mystical threats. The military project was known as Project: Ultimate One-Man Army and was under the command of Colonel Shirō Dairenji. Project: Ultimate One-Man Army grafted extraterrestrial DNA from three distinct alien species (Rakaxx, Titanian, and Sexpreds) to Vera's own DNA as a result it transformed her into Subject Zero which gave her the physical condition of ten-thousand entire armies worth of soldiers, furthermore, her body took on properties of the females of the three races that were spliced into her DNA. There are actually several other steps and drugs involved. The creator of the Super-Soldier formula was Shirō Dairenji, code-named "Professor Miracle". Procedure Given part of the Muscle God compound intravenously and another part orally, Vera was then bombarded by mystical "Gamma rays," a special combination of empowering radiation and magical energy designed to accelerate and stabilize muscle growth throughout her entire body. After this her skin was replaced with skin from a S-Rank Demoness, next her blood was replaced with that of a Supreme Celestial, her heart was the next thing to be replaced with a heart from a Drgon God and finally her entire Skeletal System was covered with a titanium alloy. After 120 hours of bathing in the chemicals, being injected with steroids repeatedly, and mystical Gamma rays, Vera finally emerged from the Gamma Ray Chamber with a body as perfect and sexy as a body can be. But before she was put back in cryogenic stasis the Shirō used the Ewigkeit Formula on her to make sure that her physical and mental condition was maximized, he achieved this by using his female assistants which further increased her body's growth in many areas. Finally he replaced her eyes with two very special eyes from legendary Magic Gods. A Wiccaphobia spy who observed the experiment murdered Dr. Shirō mere minutes after its conclusion. Shirō died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper, leaving Vera the sole beneficiary of his genius. Drugs This is a list of what each drug or body modification is and what they did to her body when they were used on her: *Mr. UNKILLABLE's Immortality Serum: An immortality serum that makes the user immortal, and indestructible, as well as grant them night vision, rapid regeneration that adapts to anything over time, and the ability to survive inhospitable environments when it becomes necessary. There were many occasions where Vera not only survived airless areas, but has also spoken in them.. A unique trait of this serum is that even if her head is destroyed and regenerated, she does not lose any of her memories or her personality much like magical immortals. *Muscle God Compound: A distillate made from the "blood, sweat, and tears of Hercules" that grants the user juggernaut-like physical strength and invulnerability to nearly all types of physical damage. Small amounts of both Gorilla and Bull Shark testosterone are found inside of this drug. *Spirit: A street drug that has one of two effects on a person, it either enhances their best qualities 100 fold or bring out their worst qualities 100 fold. When used on Vera it boosted all of her best qualities 100, however, it also boosted her physique (gave her a well-toned hourglass figure) and gave her a high sex drive. *Momentum 7: Momentum 7 is a highly addictive drug that grants temporary Sublight speed seven times over, but speeds up the body's metabolism leading to dehydration, severe exhaustion, psychosis and what looks like rapid aging, but is actually the body feeding off itself to a super accelerated degree. Within a very short time of regularly using, the user would shoot up, which would physically invigorate their bodies for an undetermined amount of time. The effects become permanent after repeated usage of the drug. *BZRK Beast: BZRK Beast is a potently addictive strength-enhancing super-steroid created with gorilla testosterone, bull shark testosterone, and Anabolic steroids. The drug, usually injected in a constant supply into the base of the spine would instantly transform someone into a hulking mass of unbridled physical strength. Repeated use gives the user the ability to absorb the strength of any being they came in contact with to augment their already Herculean strength and durability to incalculable godly levels, furthermore the effects are permanent are being exposed to it for ten hours. *Godspell Serum: The Godspell Serum grants the recipient a superhuman healing factor, along with enhanced strength, stamina, and agility. *Savage Dragon Root: A Bitter-tasting root from the mysterious island Savage Dragon Island. When taken, it greatly magnifies the average human's life span, spiritual energy, memory, and intellect. *Buffton's Gas: Inhaling this gas grants the breather a physical and mental condition boost of 120 fold. *Panacea: A cure-all wonder drug that was made from the Ichor of a Greek goddess of the same name. It universal remedy A remedy for all diseases, evils, or difficulties. This gave her immunity to all illnesses, poisons, diseases, and slows the build-up of harmful bacteria inside of her. Not even magic or psychic poisons or diseases can affect her. *Cosmic Magic: A powerful narcotic that is supposed to enable users to more efficiently use and absorb both Mana and Ki. *Anti-Side Effect Drug: As rare as it is powerful, the Anti-Side Effect Drug completely cures its user of all addictions and prevent negative side-effects while also boosting the potency of the drug by 100 fold. Body Modification Items *Various Hormonal Breasts and Hips Enlarging Injections: She was given hundreds of Hormonal breast enhancement shots and drugs during the Super-Soldier project every hour of the day for the entire fifteen years that she was kept in the Cryogenic chamber. At first it was done to test the experimental process, but once proven successful they decided to see how curvy they could make her while keeping her juggernaut musculature. They also put dozens of Female Hormone Estrogen Ultra-Breast Enlargement pills and Hourglass Goddess Boob-job Pills that were both supposed to increase the taker's bust by six bra cup sizes; these were also a major success. They also gave her fertility pills because they were also using her to breed Super-Soldier babies during the time that she was cryogenically asleep. *Other Body Modifications: Vera's body had been modified (by feminizing it) to generate and utilize magic internally. *Scathach's Empowerment: After all this, the goddess Scathach then appeared to her, and instilled in her incredible skill in handling swords and other weapons on the condition that she would not allow herself to be loved by another man unless he defeated her in fair combat. *Demon Hide Skin: Her original skin was replaced with a Demoness' own which gives her already inhumanly durable and resistant body a resistance to soul, conceptual, acid, G-force, holy, divine, demonic, magic, and psychic based weapons and attacks. *Diet: She was kept on a strict Loaded Staztburger with three Milfshakes on the side diet to see the long term effects of eating Loaded Staztburgers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with three Milfshakes as the drink for fifteen years has on a woman. The results were baffling as doing this made her body become even more muscular than a peak Titanian warrior, yet as bootylicious and booblicious as a Brazilian supermodel. She was also given vitamins that contains Alfalfa, Black Cohosh, Blessed Thistle, Chasteberry, Dong Quai, Grapefruit, Holy Basil, Licorice, Red Clover, Red Raspberry, Sage, Soy Protein, Sunflower Oil, and Wild Yam. She would have to drink her vitamins down with Skim almond milk. **The effects of the Loaded Staztburger are as follows: consuming even just one bite grants 6 inches on top (and 10 more inches in front) - as well as unnatural strength (Amazonian muscle growth), stronger back & neck muscles, unnatural stamina, superhuman super senses. **The effects of the Milfshakes are as follows: A special milk colored drink that gives a number of benefits; such benefits include: increased breast and ass size, bouncier breast and ass, increased hip size, smaller waist size, fuller lips, increased libido, dramatically increased fertility, and much much more. *Spliced DNA: Vera's own DNA was augmented as a result of the splicing extraterrestrial DNA from three distinct alien species (Rakaxx, Titanian, and Sexpreds) transforming her into a Amazonian-Rakaxxian-Titanian-Sexpredian hybrid which gave her the physical condition of ten-thousand entire armies worth of soldiers, furthermore, her body took on properties of the females of the three races that were spliced into her DNA. *Animal Gene Splicing: Thanks to gene splicing Vera gained the abilities of the narwhal, allowing her to keep far more oxygen in her blood and muscles than land-based organisms and use that oxygen more efficiently. She can also cease activity in all unnecessary parts of her body to extend her operation time under low-to-zero-oxygen situations. She also has the DNA of a planarian, allowing her to regenerate completely even after being blown to bits. *Dragon God Heart: The Dragon God Heart pumps her angel blood quickly around her body and cannot be destroyed or stopped by anything. *Angel Blood: The Angel Blood that replaced her original blood can now heal others and prevents her from being affected by curses and dark magic, furthermore, she is immune to Angels and Divine Arts because of it. *Legendary Eye #1: The first eye grants her the power of "absolute obedience," allowing her to hypnotize others and plant post-hypnotic suggestions in their minds. *Legendary Eye #2: The second eye allows her to nullify the special abilities of anyone who meets her stare directly. Other *Ewigkeit Formula: A magic formula that absorbs the souls of anything that is deceased within the magic circle and then "feeds" the souls to the person at the center of the circle. This gives the recipient all of their powers, knowledge, memories, stats, life-force, and basically everything else from the seven women who souls she absorbed. Through the Ewigkeit Formula, the entire body of the user turns into murderous weapon. It's useless to block it physically, what it damages is the very essence of the human, soul. Thus, even incorporeal beings can't survive in front of this power. The user uses absorbed souls in the form of powerful, spiritual defense. Natural durability raises in proportion of absorbed souls. Even at around seven souls, it's impossible to harm users with anything on Earth, including nukes. Because the users effectively acquire lifeforce of all beings they have "eaten", naturally their lifeforce can't even be compared with normal humans. Diseases, poisons and alcohol is no longer effective on them. Since soul deteriorates with age, sucking souls prevents this impending doom by prolonging time when soul withers completely. Being that the she was made immortal via the Immortality Serum of Mr. UNKILLABLE, Vera doesn't have to worry about absorbing more souls. *Post-mission Workout: When she would comeback from her sleeper agent missions she would have to rigorously workout to push her upper limit each day until one day when she broke them after a super stressful assassination mission during the twelfth year. They also had her take every single trail so that she could obtain the power to enter the Ultimate State. **Fountain of Youth Bath: After completing her workout and trails, she was ordered to take a hot bath inside of the mineral rich Fountain of Youth to see how far back the fountain's water reversed the cells of a person. The water permanently aged her back to her twenty-five years old self allowing her to remain that age forever. *Martian Procedure: The Jupiter Procedure is a special surgery done in order to allow people to spend extended amounts of time in the martian environment. The survival rate of the surgery is 57% and because of the moderate death chance, most people who undergoing it have nothing to lose or are in need of money. Afterwards After this entire process Vera was as physically strong as the God of Strength and was past all of her human limits. She was then instilled with vast Military Tactical knowledge and Armed and Unarmed Combat drills from all over the Imoutoverse which made her into a virtual killing machine. The Wiccaphobia spy stole her and put her back into cryogenic sleep and used her as a sleeper hitman and baby machine, however, unbeknownst to him Shiro already planted a post-hypnotic suggestion on her that would free her from any type of Mind Control once activated on her forty-fifth birthday when she received the Ewigkeit Formula tattoo from Wiccaphobia's leader, William Amicus of Verse-16. The post-hypnotic suggestion not only freed her from Wiccaphobia's control it also compelled her to join the ranks of the Destiny Military in-depth to protect the future (read: students and children) of the nation. Trivia *Each drug and modification was choose deliberately so that they could coexist with one another inside of the body. Furthermore, her skin, bones, heart, eyes, and blood were all replaced to compensate for her superhuman body and immense physical condition. To top it all off, the Anti-Side Effect Drug got rid of all the addictions and negative side-effects caused by having the drugs pumped into her body for years at a time. *She was initially injected with a dose of "balanced nutrients" instead of being fed normal human food, before one of the scientist decided to start feeding her a special diet. *Vera was 58 inches/147cm/4'10" and 91 lbs before she was experimented on. *Vera is actually in peak condition for a Titanian due to all of the various alien DNA splicing. Category:Blog posts Category:Terminology Category:Property of Imouto-tan